


Family Man

by Lemon_drop151



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah does the best he can to be everything for his family. With a husband, son and a new baby to support, times are tough. Family is what gets him through each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Family Man by Craig Campbell

 

“Beeeeeeeep!”

 

Noah slapped the alarm clock off and flopped back on the bed. The spot next to him was cold and empty, the comforter carefully folded back over. The small 3 bedroom house was warm, keeping the January freeze at bay.

 

It was inching past six thirty every second he laid there. He’d have to get up in less then 30 seconds if he was going to make it to the factory on time. He was trying to make a good impression, hoping this job would turn into a permanent one soon.

 

Noah had applied for a temp position working in the Lima Mill and Press before the fall and it helped them get through the holidays a little more comfortably than they would have without it. Noah would never take working for granted ever again, especially with the new baby, things were adding up quickly and it was really putting a dent in their bank account. Until Kurt could go back to work, they were getting by with only a minimum of extra funds.

 

Kurt was still on mandatory maternity leave from his teaching position at the middle school. He still had 2 weeks before he could go back and 12 weeks was a long time to wait for work, especially when you knew your job was just waiting for you.

 

“Shit.” Noah pulled himself out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let it warm up. He crossed over into the room across the hall and poked his head in.

 

His son was sleeping peacefully on his side with his stuffed puppy ‘Stickers’ up under his arm. Noah walked over to the bed and knelt down.

 

“Elijah.” He shook the 7 year olds arm gently. “Eli, time to get up buddy.” He ran a calloused hand over the boys head, brushing his hair to the side.

 

“Don’t wanna daddy.” Elijah said sleepily, barely blinking his eyes open.

 

“I know, but you have to.” He helped the small boy sit up and set the pile of clothes Kurt had laid out the night before on his bed.

 

“Get dressed and I’ll make you a toaster strudel when I get out of the shower, ok?” Noah kissed the boy’s forehead and walked back to the bathroom.

 

He stripped his sleep pants off and shucked them to the side. There was a good bit of steam built up in the bathroom, making the mirror fog up. He rushed through brushing his teeth and jumped in the shower.

 

When he was done, he dried himself off and wrapped the light blue towel around his waist.

 

He checked on Eli again, and saw Kurt helping the boy button up his shirt.

 

“Hey.” He greeted.

 

“Hi.” Kurt said, looking over his shoulder. His eyes weren’t as bright as Noah would have liked, indicating his husband was up most of the night with the baby.

 

“I told Eli he could have a toaster strudel for breakfast.” Kurt gave him a tiny frown, but nodded. He didn’t like Eli eating sugar for breakfast.

 

“Ok. C’mon sweetheart, let’s go eat. Daddy’s going to take you to school.” Kurt stood up and took his son’s small hand.

 

Noah let his son and Kurt go past him. He hurried through the rest of his routine, stopping in the nursery for a long minute just to stare at his baby. She was only 10 weeks old and the third best thing that ever happened to him. She was all dark hair, soft skin and eyes that were just a hint of hazel.

 

“I’ll see you later Anna, daddy loves you.” He softly whispered down to the sleeping baby, not wanting to wake her.

 

Kurt was signing Eli’s permission slip for the annual 3rd grade field trip to the Cleveland Science Center next month when Noah came down the stairs. He looked up from the table when the man stepped in the kitchen. 

 

“Noah, can you get me the checkbook? It’s in my bag in the hall closet.” He nodded and went to get the aforementioned item.

 

He handed the booklet to Kurt, nodded at his thank you and got a glass down from the cupboard. He poured the last of the orange juice into the glass and set the empty container on the counter.

 

Kurt stuffed the slip and the check for $15 dollars inside an envelope and wrote Elijah Puckerman on the front. 

 

“I’m putting your permission slip in this pocket, ok Elijah?  Give it to Mrs. Michaels as you get in class today.” Kurt zipped the pocket of the Justice League backpack that had seen better days.

 

“Ok, papa,” Elijah nodded, entirely focused on his treat. It was very rare for him to get a sweet for breakfast and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

 

“I’m going grocery shopping this afternoon, is there anything specific you want?” Kurt pulled a pad of paper out of the drawer.

 

“Umm..can you get stuff to make pot roast and fettuccini?  Oh! And some of those mint cookies, I barely got any last time.” Noah pouted and gave Kurt a look.

 

“What! Why are you looking at me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He fully denied, but the pink tone his skin took on gave his secret away.

 

“I’ll get 2 packs.” He mumbled. Noah struggled not to snort the mouth full of orange juice out his nose.

 

“Papa, can you get me Spiderman fruit snacks? I really love those!” Elijah grinned at Kurt, white glaze smeared around his mouth.

 

“I’ll see what they have, would another super hero be ok?” Kurt looked up from his list.

 

“Yeah, I just really love Spiderman, he’s awesome.” Eli nodded to himself.

 

“Totally.” Noah put his fist out and Eli smacked it with his.

 

Kurt let out a chuckle at the father and son antics. Noah just smiled around the rim of his glass.

 

 

 

“Alright, Eli, lets go.” Noah set his cup in the sink and handed the boy a wet paper towel to wipe his hands and face.

 

Noah pulled his steel toed boots out of the closet and sat on the couch to put them on while Kurt helped Eli with his snow boots, coat, hat and gloves.

 

He slipped on his camel colored Carhart™ jacket, checking to make sure his black gloves were in the pockets. He made sure his wallet was in his pocket along with his cell phone, grabbed his keys off the rack and took Eli’s hand.

 

“Bye papa.” Eli puckered his lips. Kurt leaned down and gave him a light kiss.

 

“Bye baby, have a good day at school, I love you.”

 

Noah leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss goodbye. 

 

“Get some sleep.” Noah mumbled into Kurt mouth, sneaking a second kiss to his husband’s temple.

 

“I will.” Kurt closed his eyes and fought a yawn.

 

“Alright, I’ll be home around 4:30 p.m. I have to stop at the bank and pay the mortgage.”

 

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around himself when Noah opened the door, his bare feet were instantly cold. It was snowing pretty lightly now, but overnight had covered their cars.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Noah closed the door behind him and turned his face away from the cold, swirling air.

 

He unlocked the passenger door and hoisted Eli up onto the seat, setting his backpack next to him. He walked around the other side and started the truck, turning the heat on full blast. He grabbed the snow brush behind his seat and made a sweep around the truck, making a funny face through Eli’s window when he got around that side. Thankfully no ice had formed on the windows, so it made for a quick job.

 

 

 

Noah pulled up outside the front doors of the elementary school and tossed the used pick-up into park.

 

“Ok, my man, here you go.” Though school didn’t start until 8:45, Eli was enrolled in the before school program where he would be with other kids, do activities, play games and have a healthy snack before class. He’d been going since kindergarten, when Kurt got the job at the middle school. 

 

“K, daddy, I love you,” Eli said, unbuckling his seat belt.

 

Noah leaned over and pressed a kiss to the boys head.

 

“Love you too, have a good day.”

 

Elijah nodded and hopped down from his seat. He shut the door with a little force and turned and walked up the sidewalk.

 

Noah sat and watched him until he was inside as per usual. He put the truck in drive and pulled out onto the street making his way down to the mill.

 

The ten minute drive was long enough to get him lost in his own memories.

 

Kurt was a month into his freshman year at OSU when they found out about Eli. Kurt called him that night sobbing his eyes out and Noah drove the two hours to Columbus in about ½ the time.

 

He held Kurt all night long, and when Kurt said he was keeping the baby, Noah broke down right then and there. He didn’t say it, but he was so afraid he’d never get to meet his child, and scared as hell for when he did. What did two 18 year olds know about raising a baby?

 

Kurt was 24 weeks when winter break rolled around. Burt, Noah and Finn drove up and helped pack and load things up to take home to Lima the day after classes ended. Noah had to look away when Kurt said his tearful goodbyes to his roommate and the few friends he’d made.

 

Kurt transferred his credits to the Lima branch of OSU for the spring semester, his spirit dampened a bit. Noah had already had an apartment, wanting to wait a year and work before possibly starting school and Burt was more than agreeable when they broached the subject of Kurt coming to live with Noah during thanksgiving break.

 

When the baby came a week after the spring semester had ended, Noah asked Burt if it’d be alright if he asked Kurt to marry him. Even with Burt’s blessing, it was still another 6 months before he asked.

 

Soon they had a routine. Kurt would go to school in the morning and the early afternoon while Noah would watch the baby. Then when Kurt got home, Noah would go work second shift at the reservoir.

 

A simple, thin white gold band with a tiny diamond inset sat on Kurt’s finger for a year before they tied the knot in the backyard of the Hummel-Hudson’s. Little Eli toddled up the isle with the rings after some gentle prompting, grinning widely at his daddies. 

 

With Noah’s savings and a little help from Burt, they were able to put a down payment on their house the summer Kurt graduated.

 

Last spring he’d got laid off at the reservoir and Kurt was still only in his second year of teaching. So he’d got the job at the mill. It was only supposed to be through the end of the year, but so far they’d kept him on through January.

 

He parked in the employee lot and made the walk down to the entrance. He swiped his I.D. through the scanner and the door handled blinked green. Noah nodded to a few of the guys in the break room and stashed his coat and wallet in his locker. He looked at the well thumbed photo that was taped up inside his locker.

 

Kurt had them get a family photo done for Christmas. Little Anna in Kurt’s arms only a week or so old, so pretty in her green dress, his son grinning widely showing off his two missing teeth. His own arm was around Kurt’s waist, his cheek pressed against Kurt’s temple.

 

He caressed the picture one more time when the foreman called his name.

 

“Puckerman! You workin’ today or what?” Jeff was grinning at him.

 

He punched in and followed the guys down the hall to the machinery room.

 

Another day, another dollar.


	2. Chapter 2

He punched out, gathered up his stuff and slid his jacket on. It wasn’t snowing when he left and a quick swish of the windshield wipers sent the light dusting of powder from that morning flying.

Noah stopped at the bank like he said he would. The balance at the bottom of the ledger was growing smaller by the day, thank god tomorrow was Friday. Pay day. His shoulder pulled a little when he had to reach out to the chute. One of the beams they were loading had caught him in the shoulder blade because the loader, Lopez, wasn’t paying attention as usual. He hoped the guy got wrote up, Jeff sure gave him a good ass chewing in front of the guys. 

His window stuck for a second at the drive threw, but then rolled up easily with a slam of his fist. 

 

As he rolled down the street he noted that the driveway needed shoveled. He parked on the street and grabbed the mail before clomping his way through the snow.

He opened the door to the smell of roast chicken and mashed potatoes. He bent down and untied his boots, stashing them on the drip tray inside the closet. He hung his coat up and tossed the mail onto the small table under the key rack and made his way to the kitchen.

Kurt was standing at the stove stirring what looked like gravy with Anna strapped to his chest.

“Hi daddy, how many times does 17 go in to 52?” Eli was doing his homework at the table. They had just started decimals in school and it was proving to be a little difficult for the boy. Of course he was almost a year younger than most of his classmates.

“I don’t know baby, get a piece of scrap paper and let’s work it out.” Noah sidestepped the table and gave Kurt a long god-its-so-good-to-be-home kiss. He reached out and tickled Anna’s socked feet. The baby didn’t laugh or smile, she only looked up at the attention and stuffed her spit slicked fingers back in her mouth.

“Here Noah, I have to switch the laundry.” Kurt pulled Anna out of her carrier and plopped her in his outstretched arms. She looked up at him blankly and kicked her feet in and out gently.

He sat down at the table and helped Eli figure out that 17 goes into 52, 3.05 times. Anna started to fuss a bit so he yelled down to Kurt to see if she’d eaten recently. 

“A couple of hours ago, she’s probably hungry again!” He called from the laundry room.

“Alright, I’m gonna make her a bottle.” Noah walked over to the dish drainer and grabbed an empty bottle and proceeded to make a bottle one handed. 

“Ok, daddy, I’m done with my homework.” Eli announced. He put his pencils back into their case and handed his work book over to Noah to look over. Their homework wasn’t graded, but it needed to be complete.

Noah propped the bottle against his chest and flipped through the book with one hand, glancing over the answers.

“Looks good. Go put it in your book bag.”

Eli nodded, grabbed his pencil case and work book and stuck them in his backpack and put his backpack in the closet.

Kurt came up the basement stairs with a stack of folded towels in a basket and set them over on the foot of the staircase to be taken up to the bathroom.

“Ok, are we ready to eat?” Kurt asked. He pulled down the plates and glasses and set them on the table. He made Eli’s plate first, putting a leg of chicken, a mound of mashed potatoes and a small stack of steamed green beans that Noah hadn’t even noticed on the stove, on the Spiderman plate.

“Do you want gravy, Eli?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes!” Eli slid onto his chair, taking his napkin and placing it on his lap. Anna had just about finished her bottle, her small eyes drooping with sleep. Noah carefully lifted the baby onto his rounded shoulder and gently patted her back until she let out a belch loud enough to make any man proud.

“Eww, Anna.” Elijah wrinkled his nose while Noah cracked a huge smile. Thankfully she didn’t spit up very often, or else he wouldn’t have risked his shirt. Eli on the other hand had ruined one too many of Kurt’s shirts, and therefore was sentenced to wearing a bib at all times.

Kurt set his plate on the table and then Noah’s down in front of him with a glass of milk for him and Eli. Kurt got himself a glass of water and took the baby from Noah, sliding her back into the carrier, letting her sleep against his chest while the family ate.

“How was school today Eli?” Noah asked, biting into his chicken.

“Good. Tyler asked if I could come over and play Green Lantern. I said I had to ask.” Eli replied, pushing his beans around a bit.

“Ok, tell Tyler to write down his phone number and I’ll call his mom or dad.” 

Eli nodded and finally shoved a bean in his mouth..

 

After Noah helped clean up the dishes, he grabbed the basket of towels on the stairs and put them away in the bathroom. 

He came back down stairs and saw Eli on the couch playing the XBOX with one of the new games he got for Christmas. He stood behind the couch and watched him play. He was getting pretty good at it. Anna gave a small whine from the pack n’ play where she was sleeping, but settled down after a minute.

He heard the dryer kick on and Kurt come back up the stairs. Noah walked around the couch and sat down next to Eli. Kurt came in with a basket of their clothes and dropped it on the floor.

He sat down on the love seat and started to fold the miscellaneous pieces of clothing.

“Daddy, will you play with me?” Eli asked after his game was over.

“Sure, but pick a different one, you’re too good at this one.” He saw Kurt give him a smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Ok!” The boy ran over to his discs and carefully selected a new game. He finally pulled out Mario Kart XI.

“How about this one? Do I beat you at this one too?” He let Noah see the disc.

“Nope, I’m good at that one.” Noah said, poking the boy in the side, making him laugh and scramble to get away.

 

They played until Noah let Eli win the third round.

“Ok, I’m going to go shovel the driveway and sidewalk before it’s completely dark.” 

Noah looked out the window to see the sun starting to set in the sky, making everything glow a light orange. 

“Can I help daddy?” Eli asked, coming over to stand by the window.

“Sure, but you have to hurry up, we can’t shovel in the dark.” Eli nodded and ran go get his stuff out of the closet.

Anna’s face scrunched up and Kurt reached over to pick her up before she worked herself up.

“She’s probably hungry again. I’m gonna change her diaper first though, will you make me a bottle before you go out?” Kurt asked, rocking the fussy baby.

“Yeah.” Noah said, walking to the kitchen.

When he came back, shaking the bottle vigorously, Eli had his coat, gloves, hat and boots on, ready to go.

“Here,” He handed the warm bottle to Kurt.

Noah grabbed his coat out of the closet and slipped a black skull cap on his head. He pulled his keys off the rack and opened the door.

“Wait on the steps. I have to move papa’s car first.” Noah told Eli.

Once he parked the car, he hit the button to open the garage. Eli ran inside and got the big orange shovel which was leaning up against the side wall and dragged it out to Noah. Then he ran back to get his smaller shovel. 

“Let’s do the side walk first.” Noah said, walking down to the edge of the driveway.

“I’ll go first and then you go behind me and get what’s left. Sound good?” Noah looked down at his son’s face, his small cheeks already pink.

“Yup! You then me.”

“Awesome.” Noah gripped his shovel and started down their stretch of sidewalk, checking back to see how his son was doing.

Once they were done with the side walk, they moved on to the driveway. The snow wasn’t as dense there because Noah had shoveled the day before yesterday.

They were finished when the sun finally dipped below the horizon, casting everything in a shade of dark blue. The wind had picked up slightly and was blowing the snow on the ground into the air. 

Noah sent Eli inside while he pulled their cars back into the driveway, first Kurt’s silver escape and then his truck. He sat in his truck for a minute rubbing his sore shoulder. It probably wasn’t the best idea to try and shovel so fast, but it was getting dark and it couldn’t wait.

 

He stomped his feet off on the steps and opened the door. His two favorite guys were sitting on the couch sipping what looked like hot chocolate. 

After talking his boots off, Noah took the stairs two by two and slipped into the master bed room. He changed out of his jeans and polo and put a pair of grey sweats on with a matching thermal top.

Kurt met him at the bottom of the stairs with a large cup of hot chocolate, a plate of cookies and a small smile.

“Noah...thanks.”

Noah took the mug out of his husband’s hand and gave him a confused look.

“You’re welcome….ummm, for what?” He took a small sip of the steaming liquid.

“For just…being you, getting the job at the mill, for picking up the slack around here lately…I just…I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me, for our family and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show you just how much you mean to me…” Kurt trailed off, his voice getting tight and his eyes a bit glassy. 

He tilted his head up and kissed Noah firmly on the lips. When he began to pull away, Noah pulled him back with one strong arm around Kurt’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. Kurt let his body go lax and leaned against Noah, letting the bigger man support him, just like he’d always had.

The kissed for a few long minutes at the foot of the stairs. Noah with a mug in one hand and Kurt, a plate of cookies. Noah finally pulled away with one last chaste kiss and looked deep into Kurt’s eyes. 

“God…I love you, so much. I’d do anything for you, you know that right?” Noah choked out. His hand came up and stroked Kurt’s soft cheek. 

Kurt nodded and rested his temple against Noah shoulder, letting his eyes slip close, feeling safe in the arms of the man he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna gave a sharp cry from her place in the pack ’n play sleeper and Eli’s voice yelled out, “Papa, Anna’s crying!”

Noah let out a low chuckle and disentangled himself from Kurt. His husband wiped at his eyes and shook his head slowly, a smile curving up the corners of his lips. He took Noah’s hand and pulled him into the living room, pushing him down on the end of the sofa. Kurt picked up the baby, gently shushing her and laid her down in Noah’s arms.

Kurt returned quickly to the living room and handed Noah a clean diaper and some wipes.

“Papa, can we watch Nemo?” Eli asked cutely, tilting his head to the side.

Kurt laughed at his son’s tactic, knowing exactly where he learned it. He ruffled the boy’s hair gently.

“Sure, but after your bath. We’d better hurry up if you want to see the end before your bedtime.” Kurt said.

Eli immediately shot over to the stairs. He turned around when he realized Kurt wasn’t following him. “C’mon papa!” 

“Ok, ok. I’m coming.” Kurt laughed and followed his son at a much more sedate pace.

Once in the bathroom he turned the water on, found an acceptable temperature and plugged the tub. 

“No bubbles, papa.” Eli said, darting from around Kurt’s legs, in his birthday suit, still young enough not to be self conscious about being naked around his parents.

“Alright. Do you need my help or can you wash up yourself?” Kurt asked, setting out Eli’s toothbrush.

“Umm, myself!” Eli said, swishing the water back and forth in the porcelain tub.

“Ok, but do a good job, I’m gonna check!” Kurt said, turning the water off. He grabbed Noah’s sleep pants still on the floor from that morning and left the bathroom door open a crack.

First, Kurt tossed Noah’s pants into their laundry basket and then he walked into Eli’s room and pulled out a pair a PJ’s , a pair of undies, a set of clothes for tomorrow and laid them out on the bed. He remembered at the last second that tomorrow was Friday, color day and switched the red shirt for a green one. Eli’s class was green and kids were encouraged to wear their class color every Friday. 

“I’m done papa!” Eli called from the bathroom.

“Ok. I’ll be there in 5 seconds.” He grabbed the PJ’s and walked back to the bathroom. He leaned down and smelled the boys head, checked behind his ears, under his fingernails and the bottom of his feet. He got the all clear and Kurt pulled the drain.

He helped Eli dry off and handed the boy the undies and the PJ’s, a TMNT sleep set that was starting to get ridiculously small, but he refused to stop wearing it.

“Ok, brush your teeth and we’ll go watch the movie.” Eli stepped up to the sink and turned the water on.

Kurt cleaned up the bathroom, washed down the reaming soap in the bathtub, hung up the towel and took Eli’s dirty clothes to the hamper.

“Done!” Eli shouted and ran down the stairs.

 

Noah had the movie ready and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table when Kurt got down stairs. Anna was sleeping peacefully against his chest, an empty bottle sitting on the side table.

Eli sat on the middle cushion holding the remote, waiting to push play. Kurt flicked the overhead light off, leaving only the side lamp on.

“You sit here papa. Next to daddy.” Eli pat the space between himself and Noah. He scooted down when Kurt sat. Noah put the arm that wasn’t holding Anna around Kurt’s shoulders. Eli hit play and lay down on the couch, stretching his small legs out and resting his head on Kurt’s thigh.

When Nemo’s mom got killed by the barracuda, leaving only his dad to raise him, Kurt felt Noah’s arm tighten around his shoulders. He gave Noah a small smile and squeezed his knee, letting him know he was ok. 

The first time Kurt saw the movie, he nearly burst into tears, but he’d seen it too many times now to let the small scene get to him.

 

Kurt was stroking his son’s hair gently when the members of the tank hood finally made it to the ocean. It was only 15 minutes past Elijah’s bed time when the credits rolled and the boy was barely awake, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

Kurt stood and cracked his back before helping Eli sit up on the couch.

“Time for bed, sweetheart.” Kurt kissed his son’s cheek softly.

Anna fussed a bit when Noah made to stand, so he handed her to Kurt and picked Eli up off the sofa and carried his son up the stairs. He pushed the door open with his foot and laid the boy down on his bed and pulled the Spiderman comforter over his frame. 

“Good night Eli, sweet dreams.” Noah whispered.

“Night daddy. Tell papa I said goodnight.” He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“I will.” He kissed the boys forehead and turned the small glowing night light on.  
.  
Noah left the door open a crack and made his way back down the stairs. Kurt was giving Anna another small bottle. 

“She’s an eating machine.” Noah said, mostly with pride. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I wonder who she got that from.” He tried to give Noah a look, but it fell flat when he saw his husband’s huge smile. He just chuckled and stared down at his newest baby.

Noah grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and set it in the sink. It could wait until tomorrow. He gathered up the full garbage bag in the kitchen and set it out side the back door. Tomorrow was garbage night. He pulled a new bag from under the sink and opened it up into the trash container.

Kurt was slowly walking up the stairs when he came out of the kitchen.

“You going to put her down?” He called softly from the foot of the staircase.

“Yes, and I’m not coming back down stairs.” He whispered back, not breaking his stride.

“Ok.” Noah said back, mostly to himself.

 

He went around the house and made sure all the doors were locked and the curtains pulled closed before he shut off the side table lamp and followed the tracks Kurt made up the stairs.

He made a pit stop in the bathroom and brushed his teeth while he was in there. The nursery door was cracked open, so he stepped lightly in to the room. His daughter was turning out to be an ok sleeper, sans last night of course. But so far she’d usually only wake up once in the night for a bottle and a diaper change and then blissfully go back to sleep.

He slowly caressed her downy cheek with one finger.

“Night baby, daddy loves you.” He pressed a kiss to his finger tips and then touched her forehead lightly.

 

Kurt was in the middle of getting undressed when he walked in the bedroom.

“Hi.” Kurt greeted.

“Hey, she go down easy?”

Noah tossed his thermal on top of his dresser. He’d wear it again tomorrow. He put his cell phone into its charger and set the alarm for the morning.

“Yeah, she was tired.” Kurt picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper.

In only his sweat pants, Noah crawled into bed, lying under the dark blue comforter. The wind was picking up outside, making the trees outside sway, tossing freshly fallen snow on the ground.

Kurt was the opposite of Noah, leaving only a long, fitted shirt on. He flicked the light out and crawled onto the bed, letting out a huge yawn.

“Mmm.” Kurt mumbled as he settled under the blankets, moving closer to Noah. “My dad called earlier today. He wants us to come over for dinner next week. Finn’s supposed to bring his new girlfriend. I said that I’d talk to you about it.”

“Finn got himself a new girlfriend? What happened to Alicia?” Noah asked, looking down at Kurt.

“I don’t know, he goes through girls so fast these days. Dad said he was serious about this one though.” Kurt sounded exasperated.  
“Well, I guess we can go, just let me know what day.” Noah closed his eyes and rolled toward Kurt a bit, the movement straining his injured shoulder, causing him to wince at the pull of muscle.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Kurt leaned back out of his husband’s arms to look at his face.

Noah grit his teeth and rolled his shoulder slowly.

“Uggghh, some dumb ass at work wasn’t paying enough attention and one of the beams got me in the shoulder blade. It’s not big deal; I’m just a little sore.” Noah shrugged it off.

“Noah, that is to a big deal! Did they do anything? Did he get suspended or something?” Kurt asked, sitting up fully in bed the blankets bunched around his waist.

“I don’t know about that, but Jeff gave him a good ass chewing on the floor and sent him home for the rest of the day. Kurt, I’m fine. Really, it barely hurts at all. Please, don’t get worked up.” Noah pleaded with him.

Kurt let out a long sigh and sliped down to lay against his pillows.

“I just don’t like to see you hurt.” Kurt closed his eyes and whispered softly. He felt Noah’s hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. 

Noah looked deep into Kurt’s eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss those sweet lips. Just the gentle pressure of lips against lips quickly turned heated and frenzied. The small tube of lubricant was out and articles of clothing were strewn across the room in mere minutes.

Noah kissed at the hollow of his knee, a look on his face -- just the tiniest smile -- that suggests he knows perfectly well what Kurt is thinking. He's always been like this: gentle, sweet, earnest and wonderful, and while Kurt doesn't have quite Noah's patience with long and slow sex, he'd never trade this for anything.

Especially because he's horribly possessive of Noah, and has been for a long time, before they were even dating.

"If I'd known you'd be such a horrible tease, I'd never have fallen in love with you."

Noah offered another smile, running his fingers teasingly over Kurt's cock, gently take him in hand, stroking him slowly when he does. "Oh?"

"Yes," Kurt said, and he reached out, sliding his hands onto Noah’s cheeks and pulling up slowly to kiss him, hard and deep until a soft whimper escaped him. "You're a horrible tease. I'm not some work of art."

"Oh..." Noah says, sliding his hands up over Kurt's sides and back down, resting the tanned hands on silky white thighs. "I beg to differ."

“Seriously, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards."

Noah chuckled as Kurt spread his legs wider and kissed the soft, pink lips again, wrapping his arms around the soprano tightly, pressing him down into the soft mattress.

"Noah. Please."

Noah smiled softly, fully occupied with kissing along the length of Kurt’s neck. “Have you been taking your pill?” He asked quietly in Kurt’s ear.

A nod of confirmation was all Noah needed. He grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount to his fingertips. He stroked along Kurt’s opening, just barely pressing in, waiting for the muscle to give way of it’s own accord. One finger disappeared quickly, bringing a second one down to stretch the muscle a bit more.

Finally, Noah dropped his face to rest his forehead against Kurt shoulder, reaching down and pushing into Kurt in one long slow glide that took Kurt's breath away.

"You have to admit, it'll be all the better for waiting," Noah whispered, nipping lightly at the nearest patch of creamy white skin. Kurt arched his back, involuntarily pulling Noah deeper inside.

"Come on."

Noah smiled with a look that suggests he thinks Kurt is an impatient, bossy bottom, which Kurt will concede is absolutely true as he buries his face against his own shoulder as Noah pulls out of him leisurely, pushing back in slowly. Kurt dug his fingers into Noah's shoulder, cursing in a mixture of gibberish and English invented purely for moments like this one.

"Please," he whispered into Noah's ear, his voice trembling a little as Noah slides all the way inside him again. "More, please."

Noah rocks his hips gently, seemingly unheeding, and then suddenly he pulls out of Kurt and pushes back in again hard, and the brunet could swear he sees stars. He wraps himself around Noah, holding him fiercely tight, whispering into his ear how good he feels, how much more he wants, needs. He knows what that does to his hard working husband, feels the tight trembling tenseness in his broad shoulders as he tries to hold back.

"Please," Kurt whispered, one more time, and shivers as Noah shudders and moves, pulling out of him and pushing back in hard. He tips his head to the side as Noah kisses at his collarbone, savoring the feeling of Noah being lost in him, lost in what they're doing -- lost in every shake and shiver of Kurt's. “Noah..."

Noah nuzzles against him, panting softly. "Oh, Kurt... God."

Kurt has to cry out when Noah pushes hard and deep into him, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking himself quickly. It's his turn to shiver as Noah whispers into his ear, telling him how good it is, how tight he is, how much he loves this, loves Kurt.

Once he's got Noah into this state -- frantic and eager -- neither of them ever last long, and all too soon Kurt is bucking up against Noah, crying out his name as he comes, tightening all round him. He closes his eyes, holding Noah tightly as he rocks his hips, shoving deeper into Kurt, moaning softly as he comes as well, and still moving, still drawing tiny whimpers from both of them.

"Don’t wanna move," he mumbled into Kurt’s hair.

Kurt draws a line down the center of Noah’s sweat slicked chest with the tip of his finger. 

"Then we won’t.” 

Sleep comes soon after their breathing returns and tomorrow will be a new day.


End file.
